1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing high dynamic range images using dynamic metadata, and more particularly, to a method of processing high dynamic range images using dynamic metadata, to dynamically adjust luminance/brightness levels and gamut mapping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High dynamic range (HDR) is specified and designed for capturing, processing, and reproducing scene imagery, with increased shadow and highlight detail beyond current standard dynamic range (SDR) or low dynamic range (LDR) video and cinema systems capabilities.
However, a standard television set or display device features SDR or LDR, and may a lower brightness level and a lower gamut range than that of HDR feature, so the standard television set ultimately removes some finer color and brightness details and contrasts from the HDR image.
Recently, HDR related standards are being developed though HDR images/videos are not popular. Thus, there are few television sets supporting HDR and these television sets do not provide an entire solution in reproduction or approximation of HDR effect. For example, conventional color gamut mapping for HDR images is a static algorithm without considering gamut range differences between input HDR videos and the television set, which leads to color-clipping (e.g., color outside SDR gamut range is clipped by the static algorithm) and hue-shift.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the prior art.